30 de mayo
by Segreta
Summary: Verity jamás pudo encontrar un empleo en el que encajase. Hasta ahora. Y se ha convertido en la eterna empleada del mes.


_Ayer entré en FanFiction, y por alguna razón desconocida, mi cabecita decidió buscar fics de un personaje no muy conocido en la saga: Verity. Y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no había ningún fic de ella. Así que me decidí por hacer... esto. No es nada del otro mundo, pero espero que guste :)._

_Como siempre, personajes y lugares reconocibles, propiedad eterna de Jotaká._

* * *

30 de mayo. Como todos los 30 de cada mes "excepto en febrero, que al no tener 30 lo hacemos el 7", Verity se reúne con sus jefes al final de la tienda.

-Bien, Verity… George y yo hemos estado hablando.

-Ya sabes…

-Que como cada mes…

-Es el día…

-Del empleado del mes…

-Y hoy casualmente…

-Es tu aniversario.

Verity miró a los señores Weasley, extrañada. Su cumpleaños era el 16 de febrero.

Los gemelos sonrieron a su empleada, con una idéntica sonrisa. George se explicó:

-Hace un año fuiste contratada por Sortilegios Weasley.

-¡Ah! Es cierto, señor Weasley.

No entendía como había olvidado aquella fecha tan especial: El primer día en el que la contrataron para algo más que para repartir periódicos.

* * *

_-Bien, ¿tu nombre?- un muchacho pelirrojo miraba a Verity, al lado de su hermano gemelo._

_-Verity._

_-¿Casa en Hogwarts?_

_-Hufflepuff._

_-¿Talla de pie?_

_-38._

_-¿Sabor favorito de helado?_

_-Mandarina._

_-¿Qué lees normalmente?_

_-Corazón de Bruja._

_-¿Qué opinas sobre el naranja?_

_-Es un color alegre y vivaz, me gusta._

_-¿Y sobre el verde?_

_-Hierba._

_-¿Haces las 5 comidas diarias?_

_-A veces me salto la merienda._

_-¿Qué es lo primero que has pensado al vernos?_

_-Que su pelo desentona con ese color de túnicas._

_Y así media hora más. Respondiendo una y otra vez. Sinceridad total. No iba a ser una falsa. Verity no era de las que mienten para conseguir empleo. Y por fin llegó. La pregunta que, al responderla, siempre obtendría un "ya le llamaremos" por parte de todos:_

_-¿Tienes alguna experiencia laboral?_

_-No-Verity se mordió el labio._

_El pelirrojo de la izquierda levantó una ceja._

_-¿Ninguna?-Verity negó-Algo habrás hecho, Verity._

_-Bien…-la rubia decidió jugársela, además, ¿qué más daba? Ya estaba fuera del puesto. Por hacerse la simpática (o la tonta) no perdía nada- Lo cierto es que desde los 5 hasta los 12 años, tuve un puesto de limonada. La vendía a dos knuts el vaso. Tuvo bastante éxito._

_-¿Ves? Eso te da… ¡7 años de experiencia como vendedora! ¡George, nunca había visto a alguien tan joven y con tanta experiencia laboral!_

_-Señorita Verity, espere dos minutos._

_Los gemelos entraron en una habitación, y poco después salieron, con una sonrisa, por supuesto. Uno de ellos le dijo:_

_-Verity, esta es tu última prueba. Si lo consigues, estás dentro. Sólo tienes que adivinar: ¿Quién es quien?_

_La chica pensó durante un largo rato. No tenía ni idea. Por ello se arriesgó y, señalando al de la izquierda, dijo:_

_-Usted es el señor Weasley- luego dirigió su índice hacia el otro y repitió la misma frase-. Y usted, es el señor Weasley._

_Los hermanos se pusieron a reír, y, al unísono, le dijeron la frase más hermosa del mundo:_

_-Bienvenida, Verity, estás a bordo._

_-Sólo hay un problema…_

_-Tendremos que arreglar eso de que a veces te saltas la merienda._

_Y le invitaron a la heladería de Florean._

* * *

-Como estábamos diciendo…- Fred le sacó de su ensimismamiento- Hoy es el día del empleado del mes.

-Y adivina:

-¡SORPRESA! Has ganado el puesto a empleada del mes, Verity.

-¡Sonríe a la cámara!

Verity sonrió, alegre, a la cámara de George. Cuando la fotografía salió, el pelirrojo la metió dentro de un caldero lleno de una poción de color negro transparente. La sacó con la varita al sacarla y, con una floritura, la colgó al lado de las otras 11 Veritys, que sonreían, siempre sinceras,

-El doceavo premio, Verity. Esto merece un buen helado.

-Tienen razón, señores Weasley, ¿cierro la tienda?

-No, tú arréglate. Hoy es viernes y después del helado habrás quedado con Mark, ¿no?

-Ahá. Gracias señores Weasley.

Los gemelos le dedicaron otra de sus eternas sonrisas y salieron de la estancia.

Verity se miró al espejo quitándose la horrorosa túnica roja y poniéndose un vestido azul. Era una chica con suerte. Sus jefes se preocupaban por ella. Le hacían fiestas por cualquier tontería y era la permanente empleada del mes.

Una pared de la tienda estaba forrada por sus tres caras. Dos pelirrojos y, en medio, una rubia de pelo corto. El cartel rezaba: _"Sortilegios Weasley, a pesar del nombre, pregúntenle a Verity. Es la preciosidad de la fotografía y les atenderá mejor, porque es la empleada del mes"_

Y lo fue. A pesar que uno de los dueños murió, que tuvieron que cerrar durante una temporada, debido a la plaga de numbltecks. Y lo fue hasta que se convirtió en una viejecita de pelo blanco, que sonreía ante la gran fotografía de la pared, recordando aquel 31 de mayo en el que la fotografía fue tomada.

* * *

_**¡Y esto es todo por hoy!** Y... ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez si aprietas el botón verde, los gemelos te inviten a un helado..._


End file.
